sexy teacher miss ball
by natsugajeel0
Summary: sex porn humping boobjob


Her bra fell off, leaving her breasts clearly visible on her chest. He marvelled at the size of them, and the beautiful milky colour they were, before he gently flicked one, the nipple becoming erect immediately. He slowly massaged them, rubbing the nipples in clockwise and she let out a moan. He then gave one of her breasts a lick. He began to lick and suck her breast, while pumping his hand with his other one. He did this for a few mines, before repeating it on her other boob. She squealed as the cold air met her warm breast, and eventually she oragsmed as milk began to dribble out. He let it drip down her for a minute, before stopping the trickle and licks up her pelvis, dipping his tongue in her navel, before covering his mouth over her breast and began to drink the sweet liquid. He then kissed her and their tongues locked as she tasted her sweet breastmilk in his mouth. He moved down towards her sapphire panties, and slowly slid them down. She had a perfect pussy, with a perfect triangle of hair. He turned her around and buries his face in her nice ass. He then massaged them with his cold hands. He then lied down on the bed and she got on top of him, but in reverse. She slowly moved her hand in a pumping motion, stroking his throbbing member, before licking the full length of it. She then covered the head of his dick with her mouth and slowly bobbed her mouth, moving down this length as she began to deep throat his cock. Meanwhile, he had a lovely view of her ass as he put his hand on each cheek and spread it open, seeing her pussy lips and her anal pucker. Her golden hair trailed down, covering half her beautiful ass. She continued, licking and wrapping her tongue around his shaft before squealing in pleasure as his tongue entered her, wiggling about. She sat up and her ass was squashed into his face. She kept licking and sucking before he let out a groan and emptied himself in her mouth. She swallowed down most of it although some spilt from her mouth, trickling down her breasts, pooling in her navel and mixing with some of her leftover breastmilk. He gently lifted her off before she bent down on her hands and knees on the bed with her ass pointed towards him. He gently twitched his member on the top of her ass, slapping her ass cheeks and then rubbing the part he had abused before entering her. She moaned and he stayed still for a minute, letting her get used to his size before taking it out. He repeated this systematically before increasing his speed. She screamed his name, urging him to go faster, to pound her pussy as fast as he could. He then cummed, and she moaned as his hot, creamy cum filled half her womb. They rested for a minute, before she laid on her back and spread her legs open wide. He got on top of her, positioning her dick before plunging into her. She held her legs as he did press-ups, his dick disappearing and appearing several times. She put her hand behind his head and pulled him for a long kiss, their tongues exploring each other's mouth in the passionate act of love. He groped her breasts as he pounded her pussy, pinching her nipples. She screamed his name as she cummed suddenly, coating their pelvises in her love fluid. She then got up and used her hands to push her breasts together and moved them up and down his shaft, pleasuring him greatly. Her breastmilk added to his cum and covered her breasts and chest. He then lifted her leg and fucked her before cumming again in her tight pussy. He lay back on the bed and rested while she put her fingers in her pussy and licked them appreciatively. He then lied down and she got on top of him, before her pussy swallowed his dick, His hands grasped her ass cheeks and he lifted her and brought her down again. She began to move her ass up and down, and he spanked her as she began going faster. She bent down and kissed him, his tongue licking hers, and her tongue exploring his mouth. They kissed passionately while her breasts were squashed into his chest, her pink nipples leaking a few white drops. He grabbed her ass and began thrusting harder and faster, sucking her breast as his muscles strained, before him and her cummed. She could feel the hot, sticky liquid fill her womb, She began to lick his throbbing shaft, already becoming hard, while he groped her breasts, squeezing her nipples. He then cummed all over her boobs. She then gave him a boobjob, dipping her nipples into the top of his dick coated with pre-cum. He quickly submitted to her and her face was covered with it, her hair sticking to her body and ass. His dick still throbbed and she turned around and presented him with a lovely view of her beautiful ass, spreading it open to see her anal hole. He spanked her with his dick a few times, before inserting. Her insides were tight and it held on to his dick, whilst she screamed into a pillow, as he went in and out, faster and faster. His dick slipped out and she squealed in frustration, grabbing his dick and pushing back in her. He kept doing this until he filled her up, his cum beginning to leak out. He turned her on her side and inserted his dick in her pussy, her boobs squashed against him, his arms around her, stroking her hair as he gently kissed and comforted her, before falling asleep, his dick being hugged by her warm pussy.


End file.
